


Saying Goodbye

by FavFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavFan/pseuds/FavFan
Summary: Song-Fic. Sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of popped in my head when I was listening to Pandora. Bilbo is basically expressing his feeling in song after everything that happened(you know after thorin basically tried to kill him) in this fic thorin lives. I not really good at explaining. So read and review. This is the first thing I've ever posted.  
> The song is Say Goodbye by Chris Brown.

Look  
We gotta talk  
Dang, I know, I know  
But it's, it's just some things I gotta get off chest, alright

Yeah, woo, ooo, woo, ooo, woo, ooo  
Listen

Baby, come here and sit down  
Let's talk; I got alot to say  
So I guess I'll start by sayin' that I love you  
But you know this thing ain't been a walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't want to see you cry  
But I don't want to be the one to tell you a lie, so

How do you let go when you  
You just don't know what's on  
The other side of the door?  
When you're walking out, talk about it, and  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'm a do the best I can to get you to understand  
Cause I know

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
Cause if I don't, you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Thorin, it's not you, it's me  
I, I gotta, gotta figure out what I need, oh  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard, but we gotta do it  
It's kind of killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
A right time to say goodbye

Thorin, I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times   
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, Thorin, I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never thought I would see the day we'd grow apart  
And I wanna know...

How do you let go when you  
You just don't know what's on  
The other side of the door?  
When you're walking out, talk about  
Thorin, I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Thorin, how you not gonna see that I'm hurt?

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
Cause if I don't, you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Thorin, it's not you, it's me  
I, I gotta, gotta figure out what I need, oh  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard, but we gotta do it  
It's kind of killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
A right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Thorin, you know  
We should be apart, baby  
I, I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Thorin, you know  
We should be apart, baby  
I, I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
Cause if I don't, you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Thorin, it's not you, it's me  
I, I gotta, gotta figure out what I need, oh  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard, but we gotta do it  
It's kind of killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
A right time to say goodbye

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
Cause if I don't, you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Thorin, it's not you, it's me  
I, I gotta, gotta figure out what I need, oh  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard, but we gotta do it  
It's kind of killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
A right time to say goodbye


End file.
